


After the fall

by sherlockedtimelady



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockedtimelady/pseuds/sherlockedtimelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock appears after the Reichenbach fall, and John is ecstatic to see him. And of course, that must be the only reason why John wants to hold Sherlock and never let go. There couldn't be any other feelings in play, could there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the fall

John was sitting in his favourite armchair, a hot cup of tea warming his hands, staring mindlessly out the window when he heard footsteps on the staircase behind him.

 

Placing down the tea, John turned in his chair, calling "Mrs Hud ..."

 

The words died in his throat when a figure stepped forward into the room. A figure too tall to be Mrs Hudson, too thin, too young. A figure he had come to believe he would never, ever see again.

 

"Sherlock", John breathed.

 

A few seconds passed, long long seconds that hung heavily in the air as the two men looked into each others eyes. John could not move a muscle.

 

"John", Sherlock said.

 

That was all John needed. In the blink of an eye, he had risen from his armchair, crossed the room and flung his arms around his best friend. Sherlock held John tightly, the warmth from his bodt seeping into John's. John could not control the torrent of tears that streamed endlessly from his eyes onto Sherlock's perfectly fitted purple shirt, and Sherlock's hands found John's hair, stroking the blond strands softly as he murmured comforting comments into John's ear. Sherlock's low baritone voice vibrated through the length of John's body, and he sobbed even harder, clutching his friend. For an unmeasureable time, the two stood there in the doorway, crying and clutching and somehow holding one another together.

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter coming soon! (when I get the time haha)


End file.
